


Shut You Up

by magenta



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Hair-pulling, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eoin drinks, he gets mouthy. Tom knows just how to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late birthday present for janescott, fellow founding member of #teamknights. Hope you like it! :D
> 
> And thanks to dark_orchae for the beta!

The pub was loud like always, the dull roar of voices and clinking glasses blending together into a kind of soothing white noise. Tom eased his way through the groups of people clustered around tables, apologizing and wondering why they always sent the biggest guy to get the pints. He shouted his order to the harried bartender and turned to press his back to the bar, his ears picking up one voice somehow impossibly louder than the rest.

“Did you see that play? Amazing!” Eoin’s voice rang out, his fist thumping the table in front of him making the empty pint glasses clang. Tom craned his neck until he could see the table in the back corner they’d snagged, could see Eoin’s smile wide and bright, his arm slung easily over Alex’s shoulders. Alex just rolled his eyes fondly as Eoin kept talking, pausing only long enough to drain his glass before starting back up. Tom noticed he was staring a little and grinning a lot when felt a nudge on his shoulder and turned to grab the pints, realizing why they always sent him as he easily wrapped his fingers around three glasses. He held the glasses above the crowds as he navigated back to the table, Eoin’s constant chatter guiding him like a siren’s call.

“Is he always like this?” Alex asked, as Tom slid back onto the bench seat, ducking out from under Eoin’s arm to grab his new drink.

Tom laughed, taking a swallow as Eoin feigned hurt, gasping and clutching his hand to his chest. “Like what? Friendly and gregarious?” 

“I’d say more like loud, obnoxious and all hands, but you know that’s why I love you.” Tom raised his glass to clink it against Eoin’s, sharing a wink with him before the television showed a particularly amazing play, and Eoin was back to shouting and clapping Tom on the shoulder hard enough to rock him in his seat. He leaned over to Alex, dropping his voice just enough that Eoin couldn’t hear over his own hollering, and said with a fond smile. “He’s always like this, but you get used to it.”

A few more trips to the bar and Eoin was soon leaning heavily into Tom’s side, tucking himself neatly under Tom’s arm. He was still talking, only pausing to take sips from his pint, switching topics from movies to poetry to sports and back again with the kind of speed that should’ve been impossible after that much drink. Tom and Alex had stopped trying to keep up a long while ago, just nodding and agreeing whenever Eoin looked at them with his face wide open with a question. 

Another pint down and Eoin snuck one arm behind Tom’s back, pulling them even closer together. His fingers trailed up and down Tom’s side, and when he wasn’t holding his glass, his free hand dropped to Tom’s thigh, tracing a pattern there, moving higher and higher up.Tom shifted a little, trying to nudge Eoin’s hand back lower, but Eoin just turned a loose grin on him, dark eyes sparkling, and Tom rolled his eyes, but didn't move. His cooperation was rewarded with a wet kiss pressed to his shoulder, and deft fingers teasing around towards his inseam.

Alex had to go to the bar for the final round, which Eoin didn’t even drink, because Tom didn’t think he could possibly get away from Eoin, who was clinging to him like a limpet. Tom had his arm wrapped loosely around Eoin’s shoulders, fingers playing with just the ends of Eoin’s hair, long again since they’d started filming. Eoin had finally quieted down, preferring to press his face into the broad expanse of Tom’s chest, making soft little noises as he continued to trail his fingers over whatever part of Tom’s body he could reach, whispering things Tom couldn’t hear, but would surely make him blush.

“We should probably get him back, yeah?” Alex nodded at Eoin, draining the last of his beer. 

Tom couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped. “Yeah, this is the easiest stage to get him home in. One more pint and he’d be on the tables dancing, with or without a shirt depending on the song.”

Alex laughed, standing and shrugging into his jacket. “I have got to see that.”

“Ask Colin, I think he took a video on his phone the last time, it was honestly pretty amazing.” Tom gently disentangled himself from Eoin’s arms, shushing his protests and stood, pulling on his jacket and slinging Eoin’s over his arm. “Up you get.”

Eoin grinned as Tom pulled him to his feet, taking full advantage of Tom’s size and leaning into him. “Oh, you coming home with me, big boy? I love when you come home with me.”

Tom rolled his eyes fondly, and bid Alex goodnight, manoeuvring again through the thinning crowd to the door to hail a cab. The cab ride back to the hotel was long enough that Eoin slid back into the chatty stage, resting his head on Tom’s shoulder and just talking. About everything and nothing and then some, causing Tom to start to zone out until Eoin’s words turned filthy.

“Are you going to come to bed with me? These hotel beds are so nice and big, you could really lay me out.” Eoin dropped his voice to a thick whisper, lifting his head to press his lips to Tom’s ear. “I know you want to, you always want to. Do you want to fuck me? I’d let you, you know I would.”

Tom’s breath caught in his throat, and he let it out in a shaky exhale. It wasn’t surprise he was feeling, far from it; this wasn’t the first time a night out had ended this way and it wouldn’t be the last, but he was always caught off guard by just how filthy Eoin’s mouth got when he drank. Tom distinctly remembered one night out during filming last season when he honest-to-God came in his pants in the backseat of a taxi, from nothing but Eoin’s words and his breath on his neck.

“Eoin.” Tom’s voice hitched, and he took a deep breath, trying again as he shifted in his seat. “Eoin, can you please just shut your mouth for the five minutes it will take to get back to the hotel? Please.”

Eoin grinned wide and evil, snaking his hand between Tom’s legs to tease his fingers over the seam of his jeans. “Oh, you want me to shut up, do you? I don’t know about that, I think you like my mouth just fine.” He pressed down harder on the bulge growing in Tom’s jeans as if to demonstrate just how much Tom liked it, flicking his tongue over Tom’s tripping pulse.

Tom grit his teeth together and tried not to moan. Eoin could run his mouth all he wanted when they were back at the hotel, and Tom would actually encourage it, but trapped in the back seat of the cab it felt like exceptionally cruel torture. “I swear to God, if you don’t shut your mouth I will shut it for you.”

“Oh yeah, big boy? And how are you going to do that in this cab? Wouldn’t want to traumatize the poor driver by pulling out your big co-” The rest of Eoin’s sentence was silenced by Tom’s mouth, Tom’s fingers wrapping in Eoin’s hair and pulling their faces together and kissing him harshly. Eoin kind of collapsed against Tom, twisting awkwardly in the cab until he could press more of their bodies together. The kiss gradually softened, becoming less frantic and more comfortable, with Tom stroking his hand lazily over Eoin’s back, keeping the other tangled in his hair. It wasn’t till the cab stopped and the driver cleared his throat that they stopped, both men breathless with swollen lips and glazed eyes.

Tom tossed more than enough money to cover the ride at the driver, dragging Eoin out of the cab and into the hotel. They must have made quite a scene in the lobby, Tom’s hand wrapped around Eoin’s bicep pulling him along, Eoin already starting to break free of his haze and beginning to chatter. The elevator doors slid blissfully closed in front of them just seconds before Eoin really got going again, but Tom barely let him get a word out before pushing him back against the mirrored wall.

He yanked Eoin’s head back with his hair and attached his lips to the side of Eoin’s throat. There was a spot tucked behind Eoin’s ear where his pulse beat hard against the thin skin that Tom knew worked magic; one scrape of his teeth and whatever Eoin was about to say died on his lips, dissolving into a soft moan that was nearly a whimper. Eoin hooked his ankle around Tom’s calf, forcing him to step even closer until their bodies were pressed together from shoulder to knee. He rocked his hips forward, pressing until Tom could feel the bulge of his cock against his own, wringing a sharp curse from his throat. Tom doubled his efforts on Eoin’s neck, biting down and sucking, leaving a trail of marks that makeup would grumble over in the morning. He kept it up until Eoin was near whining, rocking his hips and panting so that they both nearly missed the ding of the doors sliding open behind them. 

“Tom, come on, we’re at the floor.” Eoin shoved at Tom’s chest a little weakly and Tom stuck a foot out, catching the doors just as they were sliding closed again. Tom’s room was right next to the elevator, which he thought was no small blessing as he fumbled the key card out of his pocket and stuck it in the door as quickly as possible.

He wasn’t quick enough, as Eoin pressed up close behind him, speaking low and dirty, his breath warm against Tom’s neck. “What are you going to do to me in there? Gonna get your dick in me? I think I’d like that.” 

The door finally swung open in front of them, the messy, dimly lit room looking every bit an oasis right now. Tom didn’t waste a second, pulling Eoin through the door and pushing it shut, shucking his jacket to the floor and pulling his shirt over his head as he kicked his shoes to the side. He reached out for Eoin who came more than willingly, and gave him the the same treatment, their clothes scattering around them. Tom’s hand fisted in Eoin’s hair once more, and dragged him in for a deep kiss that left them both a little wobbly, before pulling away to speak breathlessly. “Your mouth. Your filthy fucking mouth, Eoin, Christ. I want it.” Tom tugged down on Eoin’s hair, hinting rather heavily, and Eoin sank to his knees with a cat-that-got-the-cream grin spread across his face.

“Well, one should always have what they want...” There was no sign of the pints in him anymore as his fingers deftly worked open Tom’s zipper, pushing his trousers and pants down to his ankles. Tom kicked them to the side and backed up until he felt the bed behind him, sitting down and groaning when Eoin made a show of crawling towards him and settling between his spread thighs. He slid his hands up Tom’s legs, fanning his fingers out over the broad expanse of his thighs, but he wasn’t teasing. Even a dyed in the wool tease like Eoin knew when the moment for that had passed, and he just winked up at Tom and dropped his head, taking the slick tip of Tom’s cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around. Tom nearly shouted, sinking both hands into Eoin’s hair and holding on tight as Eoin started to bob, his lips and teeth and tongue seeming to touch everywhere all at once.

Eoin wrapped his hand around the base of Tom’s cock in a practiced grip, squeezing hard, just the way Tom liked. He flicked his tongue over the tip, dipping inside the fold of Tom’s foreskin to tease against the most sensitive bits and taste the bitter slick against his tongue. Tom could hardly keep his hips still, dying to push up into Eoin’s criminally warm mouth, tightening his grip on Eoin’s hair to stop himself from just dragging him down and choking him. He cried out at the image that filled his brain; Eoin’s lips stretched and wet around him, his face turning red as Tom’s cock filled his throat and blocked his airway. He felt his cock swell impossibly harder in Eoin’s mouth, his balls tightening up underneath him and he swore, forcing himself to drag Eoin’s head back and away, groaning at the sight. Eoin’s red, swollen lips, the wet strings of spit and more connecting them for a brief moment before breaking, and Tom has to drop a hand to his cock, squeezing the base hard to stop himself from coming all over Eoin’s face. His fucking pretty, filthy face.

“Jesus Christ, Eoin, get up here, I need to fuck you.” Tom could hear the desperation in his own voice, and maybe at another moment he would have cringed, but right now, he didn’t have it in him. Eoin stood, a little shakily, stripped the rest of his clothes, and Tom felt his mouth go dry as his eyes roved over Eoin’s body. He was smaller than Tom, like pretty much everyone was, but he was smooth and muscled, his cock curving a delicious line against his belly. 

Eoin grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief, and he struck a pose that must have been leftover from his modelling days, arms crossed behind his head, one leg cocked out to the side. “See something you like?”

Tom couldn’t help but smile back; the gleefully lusty tone of Eoin’s voice was completely infectious. “You know I do. Now get over here, and toss me that bag over there.” He pointed to a small black bag on the nightstand, full of shampoo, shaving cream, and certain other essentials, ducking when Eoin literally tossed it at his head. 

By the time Eoin stopped laughing and finally crawled onto the bed, Tom’s fingers were already slick and ready. He pushed Eoin back into the pillows and tangled his clean hand in Eoin’s hair, tipping his head up to kiss him. He tasted like beer and Tom’s dick, and Tom groaned into his mouth and pushed his tongue in deeper. He traced his slick fingers over Eoin’s hip, teasing them over his cock, circling a slick finger over the wet tip until Eoin’s breath caught in his throat and he bucked against Tom’s hand. He pulled his mouth from Tom’s when Tom’s hand slid away, cursing and gripping his fingers into Tom’s bicep to try and drag his hand back where he wanted it, but Tom was stronger. He pressed his face into Eoin’s neck and grinned, shushing him and using his body to push Eoin’s thighs open even wider.

He took the opportunity to tease a little, to give Eoin back a little taste of what he’d doled out earlier, but honestly, Tom wasn’t much in the mood to wait himself. He sat back between Eoin’s legs and stroked his slick fingers over Eoin’s hole, watching as it clenched and relaxed, as Eoin’s hips rocked towards him, asking for more. He kept it up, stroking slow circles over Eoin’s flesh, just barely pressing forward, fingertips dipping in enough to make Eoin’s breath come in quick pants, to make his voice high as it forced its way out of his throat.

“You gonna put it in me soon? Come on, big boy, I know you can’t wait to get that thing in me.” He was aiming for bravado, and he might have made it if it wasn’t for the hungry moan that fell from his lips when Tom finally slid one finger in knuckle deep. “Is that all you’ve got? I’m going to need a lot more than one finger to take you, aren’t I? Going to be feeling it tomorrow for sure.”

Tom pressed his finger impossibly deeper, twisting and crooking it, turning Eoin’s words into gasps and sighs instead. He added in a second finger and then a third, pushing them in deep and slow, still sitting back so he could watch the greedy way Eoin’s body pulled him in all the way to the knuckles. His own cock was aching between his legs, and he reached down to give it a stroke, biting his lip in a failed attempt to stifle the moan that bubbled up. God, he needed to be inside Eoin yesterday, or he was pretty sure he was going to die right where he sat. He pulled his fingers unceremoniously from Eoin’s ass, grinning at the bereft whimper that came from him as he dug through his little bag for a condom. He rolled it onto his cock as quick as possible, no lingering touches, and got up onto his knees, looming over Eoin. 

“Ready?” His voice was soft even as he stroked his still slick fingers around Eoin’s hole, almost petting him before pulling his fingers close together and plunging four in all at once, Eoin’s choked moan of surprise making Tom’s cock jump against his belly.

“Fuck, ‘course I’m fucking ready, get on in me already.” Eoin was sweaty and red-faced, his hair clinging in damp strands to his forehead as he reached up, gripping his fingers into Tom’s shoulders and dragging him down. He kissed Tom lazy and messy, and Tom reached a hand down between them to line up his cock, both of them groaning when he finally slid home. Tom didn’t give him any time to adjust, just started fucking Eoin with long, deep strokes, pushing his tongue into Eoin’s mouth in a crude imitation. 

Tom was already riding close to the edge from everything that had happened before; Eoin’s words, his tongue, and now the tight heat of Eoin’s body around his cock. But then Eoin dragged his mouth away from Tom’s, trailing his tongue wet and warm over to Tom’s ear, pulling the lobe in between his lips and nibbling, letting go only to press his lips right against Tom’s ear and speak soft and slow, and Tom felt like he was going to fly apart.

“You feel so good in me, fucking huge, you are.” Eoin swirled his tongue around the shell of Tom’s ear and bucked his hips up, gasping when Tom thrust particularly deep. “Can’t believe how deep you get, I fucking love the way you feel. Come on, big boy, fuck me harder, I know you want to.”

Eoin thrust his hips up again, clenching his muscles down and Tom moaned helplessly. He snapped his hips forward harder, hooking an arm under Eoin’s knee and dragging it up over his shoulder, digging his fingers bruisingly hard into Eoin’s hips and hanging on. He fucked in deep, Eoin’s breath punching out of him in gasps even as he tossed his head back, a wide grin on his face.

“Fuck yes, just like that. I want to feel it for weeks, want to wince every time I have to get on a fucking horse.” Tom shivered at that, trying to decide how the people at work knowing what they did would make him feel. He growled then, thinking about people taking one look at Eoin and knowing what Tom had done to him, and decided it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard. He bent down and closed his teeth over one of the straining cords in Eoin's neck, leaving a mark much darker than the others, sucking until it purpled.

Eoin moaned, turning his head to give Tom better access, wrapping the leg that wasn't over Tom's shoulder around his waist and pulling their hips closer together, holding him deep inside. "You like that? You want people to know you fuck me till I can't walk? I think everyone knows anyways, the way you look at me." Eoin's breath caught as Tom rotated hips, his cock rubbing every good spot inside him. "Not that I blame you, I mean, look at me."

Tom's hips stuttered, and he was done. He gathered both of Eoin's wrists in one hand and pressed them into the pillow above his head. He stopped thrusting completely, looked Eoin right in the face and said slow and firm, "Will you just shut the fuck up for one minute?" Not giving Eoin a chance to answer he started thrusting harder and deeper, fast thrusts that didn't give either of them a chance to catch their breaths. 

Eoin arched underneath Tom, his body a gorgeous line as he panted, his mouth open like he wanted to moan but couldn't quite gather up the air. He twisted and writhed in Tom's grip as his body started to shake, and when he came it was silent, his eyes and mouth wide open, the look on his face something akin to wonder. 

It was so gorgeous that Tom couldn't handle it; he gave himself over to it, moaning and holding himself deep in Eoin as he shuddered, coming harder than he had in a long time. He let go of Eoin's wrists, slumping to the side breathing heavily as he stroked his fingers through Eoin's sweaty hair. 

"Bloody good, that was." Eoin grinned lazily up at him, tossing his hair back from Tom’s touch."Get me a towel, would you? It is your fault I can't stand."

"Demanding bastard," Tom muttered, all fondness and no malice in his voice. He pressed a kiss to Eoin's forehead and padded into the bathroom to clean up, tossing the condom in the bin on the way.

When he stepped out of the bathroom minutes later, he was met with the sight of Eoin sprawled on his back, snoring softly and taking up a good 80% of the bed. Tom rolled his eyes, but wiped at the mess on Eoin's belly with a wet cloth and nudged him over till he could fit his own body into the open space. As soon as Tom laid down, Eoin was like an octopus, all limbs wrapped around whatever part of Tom they could reach, snuffling and muttering softly in his sleep. Tom might complain that Eoin was never quiet, not even when he slept, but the truth was, he didn't care. Maybe he even liked it a little, but he'd never tell Eoin that. He'd never hear the end of it.


End file.
